A Twist in the Tales: Slipping like Sands
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: Anidala. AU. Anakin is doing his trials by protecting a senator from Naboo, but visions of his mother plagues him every night and they soon travel to Tatooine, where he meets two smugglers who help him and things gets rougher later on.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So this is a book of "A Twist in the Tales", I hope you guys like this story. I don't own Star Wars, though I do own some CDs of Star Wars, sigh. Anyway, this is story will be about many people, but still the main focus would be Anakin and Padmé, they're my OTP in Star Wars so, I'm sorry. I was juggling this story to and fro with the others. I can't help myself! There's too many ideas and not enough time and whew, thanks for deciding to read this story._

 _So this story will start off somewhere around "Attack of the Clones", only difference, it won't be Senator Padmé Amidala. As you can well figure out, Padmé Amidala doesn't become a politician, but rather becomes something else instead. Anakin Skywalker still has strong attachment to his mother, but the Senator in this fic won't get his attention too much. They will be friends though, close, like Palpatine-close to Anakin. However, Padmé and Anakin will still meet each other; Anakin is also on his way to Knighthood and is undergoing his Jedi Trials…_

* * *

 **A Twist in the Tales: Slipping like Sands**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Friends and Enemies**

Senator Valé Kamtonia of Naboo was currently pacing back and forth in her room by the lake house. She had kissed Anakin! She stopped and touched her lips, still feeling the kiss linger on it. She could feel the fire spread through her body, and she wondered if he felt the same. She knew it was foolish of her to think of him more than just a friend, and even more foolish to wish he would reciprocate her feelings but she couldn't help it. He was no longer the little boy she met at Tatooine.

They had been on the balcony, and he had been talking about the sand, how much he disliked it, and how much he liked Naboo better because it was so smooth. She stared at him intently when he was talking, and she knew she had that stupid smile on her face as she watched him. But he was too busy taking notice of their surroundings, so when he turned to look at her, she moved by instinct and pulled him in and their lips crashed. She felt him stiffen at first before he allowed to let her kiss him and kiss back as well, but after a few seconds he pulled away.

"I'm sorry my lady," he had said, "I have to check the surroundings once more." he dismissed himself and briskly walked away. She felt foolish, but she wasn't sorry. They came back to Naboo for her protection since it seemed like people were trying to kill her for her strong opposition to the Military Creation Act. She was against the idea of hiding, but she wasn't so disappointed when she realized it would only be Anakin who would escort her while Jedi Knight Kenobi, Anakin's soon-to-be ex-Master, would investigate the assassination attempts.

After ten years they were brought back together, but he seemed to have forgotten her, how much he affected her. But she never did, she partially wished Anakin didn't have to be a Jedi, for if the Order had refused to train him as one, she would have given him a place here on Naboo, and maybe then, she would have been more than just a friend to him.

A knock was heard at her door and she deemed herself presentable when she opened it, "Anakin." She gasped in surprise, "Was there something you needed?" she asked, noting the eye bags under his eyes, "Anakin what happened?" she reached out to touch his cheek, but he moved away slightly, it told her that he still wasn't comfortable around her. What little companionship they had going on before was shattered by that kiss. "Tell me Anakin, I'm still your friend."

"Friends don't kiss each other m'lady," he answered stiffly, "But I was here to see if you wanted to go somewhere."

"That won't be necessary." She said, "Was it your nightmares?" she asked softly and Anakin's eyes seemed to be in pain before he turned around and heaved a sigh…

"Jedi don't have nightmares." He answered

"Don't lie to me Anakin, you've had nightmares last night." She pointed out, "I could hear you." she added softly, he let a sigh of defeat…

"I dreamt about my mother, again," he answered, his back still to her, "She was in pain Valé, and she was calling out to me, and I really want to make sure it wasn't just a dream." He seemed to be on the verge of tears and Valé stood in front of him…

"What makes you think it wasn't just a dream?" he looked at her and she could see his eyes glistening, tears threatening to fall…

"I could see her as clearly as I see you now, and it's the same thing I see. Always, always she's in pain, calling out to me." Anakin stopped and looked away from her, "I wanted to ask for permission. I know I might fail the trials, but I can't just leave her there if she's in pain Valé, I'm sorry I can't protect you." Valé shook her head…

"Don't worry Anakin, I'll go with you to Tatooine."

* * *

"It was self-defense." Countered a woman who has brown eyes survey some mechanical parts in a junk shop. The owner was too busy trying to fix a robot, and she wasn't too sure if he could help them, so they looked around for now, "You can't exactly condemn me to my actions." She finished before putting down another part. She just can't seem to find the right one. Her brow hair was neatly hidden underneath a beige cap equipped with cover surrounding her face. She usually only has it on when weathers or climates were extreme like here on Tatooine or in Hoth. She was currently wearing a sleeveless blouse, with a belt right below her chest area and the bottom of the blouse flowing freely with the wind and sands. Her jacket tied around her hips, covering her belt equipped with hidden weapons and a blaster…

"That still doesn't mean I'd have to like the fact that it ended in death." Mumbled the woman with her, who was slightly taller. Her blue eyes searching for the part they needed as well, and her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing a plain white shirt underneath a beige jacket with its sleeves rolled up. They had just gotten out from their last job, and barely got away if the former hadn't decided to end the life of the one coming between them and their exit off the planet. Unlike her companion, who was equipped with a weapon, she was only armed with a couple of things fit for pick-locking and a transmitter. She stopped and looked around, just in time to see the owner being approached, "Think maybe he can help?" she asked softly, gesturing to the new arrivals. He was dressed in dark robes and was talking in Huttese. "Seems like a local." She added as an afterthought…

"Ani?" piped up the Toydarian, "Little Ani?" he wasn't sure, but when the stranger picked the droid up and fix it a bit before returning it, only then did he confirm it, "It is you!" he exclaimed and they began to talk…

"My mother." He demanded and the Toydarian seemed a bit down. Brown eyes gazed at him for a moment before turning back to the parts in her hand before putting it down and looked around…

"There's nothing here Satine," she answered, "We should probably go and look around at someplace else."

"Alright, but you have to admit Padmé," she gestured to the pair of people who was now walking away, "He was kind of cute." She pointed out and they both broke out into a laugh…

"Indeed, not only is the planet too hot, but the males they produce here are so hot as well." Added Padmé, and Satine just shakes her head…

"Maybe we should head by to the cantina? I am up for some refreshments, you?"

"Yeah, refreshments would be nice."

* * *

Valé didn't fancy Tatooine just as much as Anakin, she was feeling so hot, and she couldn't bear the sun. She thought she'd only have to go to this planet once in her lifetime, she didn't remember Tatooine being this hot. "How much further are we from the ship?" she asked, not really able to stand the heat. Anakin looked back at her before slowing down to let her catch up with him…

"I told you, you can stay in the ship m'lady," he said, "I remember your first time here, and when you came to Watto's shop you were absolutely looking out of your element."

"I was curious about the planet, I haven't been to Tatooine before." She pointed out…

"And now you have, you could have stayed behind."

"I wasn't about to let you go through this alone. Besides if you have left me on Naboo, the Jedi Council will hear of your breach of mandate and will probably not let you ascend to Knighthood."

"I appreciate you doing this for me Valé," he said and offered her a smile, "I realized we haven't really talked about that kiss as well."

"No, Anakin, it was a wrong move on my part." She admitted, "I understand that you are a Jedi, and I'm, I'm a senator. If we go beyond that, I'm certain there will be serious repercussions."

"Spoken like a true politician." He commented smiling and Valé was dazzled by it despite the glaring suns above their heads. "Thank you for understanding." He finished, "I hope we still are friends even after that mistake." Valé nodded mutely and they finally arrive at the ship before Anakin operated it to fly over to the Lars Homestead.

' _I didn't think of it as a mistake, Anakin.'_ She thought to herself as she stared at him longingly as he was busy with the ship's controls. They arrived quickly and landed their ship in distance in respect to the moisture farm. She followed after Anakin as they made their way to the homestead, where they saw a protocol droid sweeping. Though she did wonder what it was he was trying to sweep. They got closer, and only then did the droid realize they were there.

"Oh hello, I am C-"

"Threepio." Anakin finished as he stared in shock at the droid he had made when he was still nine standard years old. It was already covered, although it still looked like junk, as Valé thought. The droid paused and seemed to process who it was he was seeing…

"Oh, master Anakin, thank the maker!" he exclaimed, as much as Anakin wanted to see how Threepio was doing, he wasn't here for a droid…

"I'm here to see my mother." And suddenly, it was like the mood shifted…

"Oh," Threepio replied, "We better get inside then." He said and led them to the house. Inside, they met a man, around Anakin's age, wiping off some grease from his fingers. "Master Owen, we have two very important guests." Introduced Threepio…

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said and shook hands, "This is Valé." The senator nodded…

"Then I'm your stepbrother, Owen Lars," a girl suddenly came and stood beside him, "This is my girlfriend Beru."

"I've come to see my mother." Anakin said when a new voice came to join them…

"I'm Cliegg," a man in a wheelchair called out, "Shmi's my wife." He finished and Anakin shook his hand as well, "We best be getting inside."

As they got in and seated at the dining table, they began to tell Anakin how Shmi had been abducted by the Tusken Raiders. Anakin was distraught at the knowledge his dreams had been real, and now, he may be too late. He suddenly stood up and began to leave, "Where are you going?" asked Valé…

"To find my mother." Anakin replied, his rage was getting harder to control.

"It's been too long son," Cliegg said, although he wanted to search for his wife, he knows it was too late, "It's best if you accept it." he added softly, but Anakin wasn't one to sit around and do nothing. He was still having those dreams for a reason. His mother was still alive.

"I'll go with you." Valé said, and Anakin stared at her for a moment. She would stand out too much, and he can't protect two people at the same time. Although he knows Valé can protect herself, he wasn't too sure how long she can go against the Tusken Raiders. He shook his head at her…

"I'm sorry m'lady, but I'm afraid I've put you in risk far too much by bringing you here." He said, "They're good people. You'll be safe here." With that he turned to leave…

"Wait," Owen said and Anakin turned to him, "Please, use my speeder bike." He offered and Anakin nodded gratefully…

* * *

"Sigh, are we all set?" asked Padmé as she sat on the pilot's seat. Satine was coming out from the cargo bay and sat down on the co-pilot's seat. She seemed to be contemplating something, and Padmé was sure she wasn't going to say anything until she's weighed out all the pros and cons of her ideas. "What is it?" she asked and Satine spared her a glance before she averted her gaze blankly in front of her, her lips pursed together and brow stiff in concentration…

"Do you think we can go to the Jawas before we head off the planet?" she finally said and Padmé quirked up an eyebrow…

"You want a droid?"

"If possible an astromech, a protocol droid, and a med droid really."

"Why?"

"Well, an astromech droid can do the repairs on our ship, a protocol droid can very well be a translator and can help us around some dealers we're having a hard time of communicating and a med droid for obvious purposes."

"Do we have enough money for it?" Satine shrugged, "Well buckle up, let's try to find some Jawas."

"We're taking the ship with us?" and Padmé nodded, "Good, I didn't like the way those _sleemo_ were looking at out baby." She added and Padmé laughed and they started up the ship. They flew out of the hangar and went to the outskirts to locate the Jawas, when Satine spotted their familiar big vehicle. "I see them." She informed Padme, and they landed their ship a good deal away from the Jawas. Padmé unbuckled her belts faster than Satine could…

"Stay here." She said and Satine was about to protest that it was her idea when Padmé gave her the look, and she relented…

"Fine, but you better pick the best ones. I will not have a second-class droid on this baby." She said and Padmé nodded…

"Whatever you say Duchess." She said, using the nickname she had for Satine because she acted like one from time to time. Padmé lowered the ramp and put on her jacket on her and grabbed some money and her blaster before going out. As soon as she got out a couple of Jawas came to approach her. "Hi, I'm looking for some droids." She said and mentally kicked herself, why else would she be talking to some Jawas. One Jawa came up to her and began speaking and she mentally palmed herself for not preparing a manual for Jawa-talk. "Kriff," she cursed under her breath and pulled out a holopad and showed a protocol droid, she really needs one right now. The Jawa began to speak and called out some of his companions who went inside their bunker and moments later a protocol droid came out, covered in rusting silver and seemed to be having trouble walking…

"Hello I am TC-14 at your service." The droid introduced and Padmé stared at it up and down…

"How many languages do you speak?" asked Padmé and the droid answered in a large number and she nodded, "Can you translate then for me?"

"Certainly." The droid said and Padmé turned to the Jawa…

"What's with the walking?" she asked and the droid translated. The Jawa spoke its reply and the droid turned to her…

"He says the joints had clogged up over the years of misuse. I'm afraid I won't be much of service except as a translator." TC-14 said and Padmé was curious on how long the droid was in possession of the Jawas…

"And how long have you not been in use?" asked Padmé…

"I was taken from my former master ten years ago, after the ship I was in got destroyed, I was hauled over into a scavengers ship and got sold to the Jawas."

"And why didn't they pick you?"

"I'm afraid it's because no one wants a protocol droid that can't serve properly." Padmé smiled in sympathy before turning to the Jawa…

"How much?" the Jawa replied and the protocol droid translated. Padmé checked the money and figured there was still some amount for some more, "How about a med droid?" she asked, knowing their line work, she wasn't too sure which was important, but she figured they have plenty of astromech droids and not enough med droids…

"He says they'll have to check the inventory first," TC-14 replied, "Med droids aren't very common after all, and the last one he could remember was sold to Jabba the Hutt." Padmé nodded in understanding and looked to their ship which was fairly away from the Jawas. "Thank you for deeming me worthy to be at your services my lady." TC-14 added and Padmé gave the droid a smile…

"It's a mutual beneficial agreement TC-14," she said, "I need a translator, and you want to be of use."

A speeder bike appeared and paused for a moment and Padmé looked to see who it was, and was surprised she recognized him as the one in the junk shop earlier that day, talking to the Toydarian. He unmounted the bike and started walking towards them, just in time for the Jawa to return, "He says he's sorry, but there aren't any med droids on board, there are some astromech droids though." TC-14 stated and Padmé held up a hand, wanting to let the man to go on about his business first as he seemed to be in quite a hurry.

He didn't seem to notice her and they started to talk to each other in hushed tones. Padmé stepped back and looked around at the dessert by night. The setting suns were nice to look at, she turned back to the two of them, and the man seemed to be agitated somehow. Padmé leaned towards the protocol droid, "What are they talking about?" she asked softly, curiosity getting the best out of her…

"They seem to be talking about Tusken Raiders." The protocol droid answered, "The man is asking about them but the Jawa seemed to be a bit skeptical to answer, after all the Tusken Raiders come back in greater numbers and if known they told the location they'd retaliate on them. The man is promising not to tell let any of that vital information slip." She didn't know what came after her, but before she knew it she was already offering…

"I can take you to them." She said and the man suddenly looked up as if to notice you for the first time, "My ship's just right about over there," she gestured to the large freighter somewhere off the distance but close to the Jawas, "I've passed by it a few times, I can take you there, it'd be no trouble really." He stared at her with such intensity and she couldn't decipher if he was angry she had been eavesdropping or considering her offer…

"Thank you." he said, "I'm Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." He introduced and held out a hand and she shook it…

"Padmé." She replied and turned to the Jawa, "Thank you for the protocol droid, I'll be back some time later." She told the Jawa and paid her dues and the Jawa thanked them and went on their merry way. "I'm sorry if I was eavesdropping, but you guys seemed to almost burst into a fight." She explained to Anakin as they trudged towards their ship. It was big, and plain, shaped like a fan that wasn't fully spread yet and had two blasters at the front sticking out, "It doesn't look like much but it's a fast ship." She added, quite used to the first impression people keep getting of her ship…

"What do you call it?" Anakin asked as he stared at the ship. She wasn't kidding when she said it didn't looked like much, in fact, it looked like a piece of junk, but he wasn't about to say that to the kind angel that has offered her help. At least this way the Jawas were at peace no Tusken Raiders were going to come after them if by chance he was unsuccessful. She smiled as she stared proudly at her ship, like a parent would with their child…

"We call it the Millennium Falcon." She stated and Anakin couldn't help but look at her once more. She was definitely an angel, he thought. She was kind and beautiful, he wonders where she came from. "Don't worry about the bike, the Jawas wouldn't dare steal from a Jedi." She added and he looked at her in shock, she laughed slightly, "I could see your lightsaber, and that braid's a dead giveaway." She pointed out and he nodded, chuckling slightly…

"You're quite observant m'lady." He said and she shakes her head…

"Please Master Jedi, call me Padmé." She said and looked back to check on his speeder bike, "We'll hover slightly over your bike and stow it inside the cargo bay, is that okay?" she asked and he nodded…

"You keep saying 'we'," he pointed out, "Who's the other person?" he asked as he looked back. It was getting dark…

"Satine and I have been piloting this thing for about, five years now, actually give or take five years." She answered, "She's the one that wanted a droid, but so far I've only got a protocol droid with me, right TC-14?" she asked over her shoulder and was surprised, despite the fact it had trouble walking, was actually able to catch up with them…

"Yes my lady." The droid answered and faithfully walked beside them. They reached the Falcon and gone up the ramp…

"Satine!" called out Padmé, "Start the ship." She ordered and the humming began to fill her ears and the ramp closed up…

"Did you get the droids?" yelled back Satine and Padmé nodded for a moment…

"Just one," she replied and got to the cockpit, "But I did bring a guest with us."

"Another boy?" Satine asked with a raised eyebrow, staring at her knowingly and Padmé smacked her arm slightly, "Hey, no need to be so violent." She hissed and rubbed her arm and looked behind, "Well, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Shut up and fly low, we're looking for the Tusken Settlement."

"What? Why?" asked Satine in panic. She wasn't too fond of the stories she's been hearing about them weren't very nice things. "Are you out of your mind?" she hissed and Padmé stared at Anakin for a moment who was looking over TC-14 at the moment, before she closed the doors to the cockpit…

"Remember the guest?"

"Quite hard to forget he's out there in the back."

"Okay, he's a Jedi, and he needs to get there."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I didn't really ask okay? I just offered because they looked like they were about to get into a fight."

"And you don't think that when he gets to the settlement he'd not start a fight as well?"

"He's a jedi." Padmé pointed out, "If anything they're supposed to be protecting your beloved peace, not destroy it."

"He's a person," countered Satine, "Time and time again, things that make him human will come out and he might just snap."

"He can handle himself."

"It's not him I'm worried about." Satine said, "Padmé, why is he going to Tusken settlement? What's his purpose?" she asked softly and Padmé stared at Satine. Satine was definitely worried, but it wasn't for the Jedi, she was worried about the Tuskens. If this visit was something personal, Padmé was worried about the Jedi, he seemed young, impulsive and different from what she's heard about the Jedi. He wore his emotions on his sleeves and if Padmé knew him better, she would suspect he was already on the brink of snapping from what seemed like a whirlwind of emotions.

"Would it ease you for me to go with him?" she asked softly and Satine stared at her…

"You're not doing this for me, aren't you?" asked Satine back, "You're worried about him as much as I worry about his reasons." Padmé reluctantly nodded, "Then yes. It would ease my mind." Satine responded and spotted the settlement, "There it is."

"There it is." Padmé echoed and got out of the cockpit, and just in time to see TC-14 deactivated and he was still working on the wirings, "We're here." Anakin snapped up to meet her gaze before setting down the leg gently beside the deactivated droid, "I see you've bee fixing it. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do." Anakin replied and set it down, "Thank you as well for your assistance." The ramp started to lower…

"Why are you here Anakin?" Padmé finally asked and Anakin stared at her for a moment, and she found herself staring back at those blue orbs of his that seemed to scream his emotions with just one look…

"They have my mother." And he disappeared as the ramp stopped. Padmé felt something stir up in her stomach, and she realized it was anxiety. She was anxious about how he was going to settle things, and anxious about what he'd find. If her, a stranger was feeling this kind of emotion, how much more could a son feel? Padmé rechecked her blaster and went after him. Screw the facts, Jedi or not, he would need some help to save him and his mother, either from the Tuskens or from himself.

She ducked and looked over and saw the Tuskens were eating and drinking. She wondered if Anakin had found his mother and looked around, maybe he was still sneaking around? She hid in one of the cots and still ran through her plans in her head when she heard some battle cries from the Tuskens and the swishing of the lightsaber. Padmé looked back and saw Anakin slashing away at the Tuskens coming after him and once they were through he went over to the nearest house. Padmé could feel the fear spreading throughout her system as she saw the raging anger from his face…

His mother was dead. It would be the only explanation from this rampage. She thought she'd stay frozen but when she saw him raise his lightsaber to kill the women and the children as well, she pulled the trigger on her blaster, and he deflected it and glared at her for a moment, before it disappeared. "Padmé?" he asked in shock and Padmé quickly stepped between him and those he was about to kill, "What are you doing here?" he asked shakily, anger still evident in his tone, "Step aside."

"No." she said and threw down her blaster and raised her hands up in front of her, "Don't do this Anakin. You don't want to do this."

"They killed her!" he yelled, "They killed my mother! They tortured her! And she didn't do anything to them!" he growled and activated his lightsaber once more, "They deserved to die!"

"Maybe," Padmé said and stepped back as he stepped closer, "But what about the innocent?" she asked and he glared at her…

"They won't be always innocent." he replied and his hand around the lightsaber clenched tightly, "I don't want to hurt you Padmé, step aside!" he ordered but she shook her head…

"Don't do this Anakin, you're a good person!" she exclaimed, "You can't pass judgement on those who haven't committed the crime. They're related yes, but if you do this what makes you better than them?"

"I'll be giving them a quick death!"

"And could you live with that Anakin?" she asked, "Live with the fact you've slaughtered them like animals all because you hated them for a single moment?"

"This moment will scar me for my life." He rebutted and stepped closer, "I'll ask you one more time Padmé, don't make me hurt you."

"If I get hurt Anakin, it'll be your doing." Padmé mentioned, but this time she didn't step back as he stepped closer. She could see his lips quivering, his eyes tearing up with grief. "I am not your enemy Anakin, I'm a friend, and friends look out for each other, but if you want to kill the Tuskens behind me right now, you'll have to slay me as well." she said in a firm voice. The Tuskens were still huddled together, certainly frightened. "Revenge can only feel good for a moment, but regret will haunt you for the rest of your life. Don't do this Anakin, you're better than this. You know," she emphasized, "You are better than this." Anakin bit his lower lip before deactivating his lightsaber in defeat…

"I, I," he seemed to struggle with his words and Padmé grabbed his arm gently and rubbed her hand up and down…

"Let's get your mother out of here." She whispered and he nodded, still crying and shaking his hand. She took his lightsaber gently and he went ahead of her and got in the hut that had housed his mother and gently wrapped her up in a blanket. He carried his mother's corpse all the way back to the Millennium Falcon, and Padmé went to the cockpit, lightsaber still in hand, "Fly away from here Satine." She said softly, and Satine had a pretty good idea what happened was not good. Padmé left the cockpit and saw Anakin almost finished with the droid's joint, "Hey." She greeted and sat beside him. She feels him slightly stiffen, before relaxing. She gave him back his lightsaber…

"Thanks." He mumbled softly, "You're right, I would have felt better for a moment slaughtering them like animals." He croaked, "But I would have felt terrible the moment that feeling ended."

"You were angry Anakin, and for a moment, you were blinded by it." she said softly and he stops tinkering…

"I'm a Jedi, I was supposed to not feel hate or anger or love." He countered and resumed his work. Padmé stared at the joint and rubbed his arm soothingly…

"You're also human." She whispered, "And to be angry is to be human."

"I would have done it." he admitted, "I would have slaughtered them if you weren't there. Every last one of them because I hate them! I would have slaughtered them like the animals I saw they were!"

"But you didn't, you came back Anakin, you came back to your senses."

"How can you even stand to be this near to me?" he whispered back and stared at her with such intensity as he did when he first saw her, "I've been meaning to ask you this," Padmé looked at him and held his gaze, "Are you an angel?" he asked and Padmé smiled and laughed…

"You're a funny boy." She said and shook her head, "But no, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no angel. Though I heard they resided in one of the moons of Iego."

"Heard that too." He said and still stared at her, "I left here ten years ago in the company of a beautiful girl, I didn't think that when I'd return I'd meet an angel in this hell hole."

"That girl you were with back in the junk shop?" she asked and Anakin stared at her…

"How-"

"I was there this morning, looking over some spare parts." She interrupted and leaned her back against the metal wall, "So was she the one? The angel you met here?"

"No, that was the beautiful girl," he drew closer to her slightly, "You were the angel." He whispered, Padmé stared at him back before her face broke into a wide smile…

"You're making fun of me."

"Nah, I wouldn't," he replied smiling back, "I would be much too frightened to tease an angel."

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Padmé asked as she stood up, her limbs starting to feel numb at sitting on the floor and stretched. Anakin looked up at her and resumed his work…

"Would you like me to?" he asked cheekily and Padmé let out a laugh that seemed like music to his ears…

"I'll be by the cockpit Master Jedi." She said to him and he looked at her retreating back and the door slid close behind her, cutting off his view of the cockpit. He smiled softly before looking back and was satisfied that the joint wasn't clogged up anymore and proceeded to reattach it to the droid. He let out a sigh and sat down as soon as he was done and walked closer to his mother's corpse, which was wrapped in a white blanket. He drew it closer to him before he hugged it, tears flowing out of his eyes and sobs racked his body as he hugged it tightly to him like how he once did as a child whenever he was too frightened to be taken from her…

Satine didn't want to interrupt his mourning and stood silent as she watched him cry and hug his mother, mumbling apologies. It broke her heart to see him like that, and understood if Padmé couldn't bear to see him like this anymore. She had gotten out just a second ago to ask for their destination but didn't expect to see him break down. She got back inside the cockpit, leaving him some privacy, "Well, he's definitely mourning." Satine said as she sat back down on the co-pilot's seat. "Do we stay behind for a little longer?"

"Probably we should," Padmé stated, "Besides, we still need an astromech droid, do we still have some funds?" she asked at Satine as they landed the ship back into one of the hangar in Mos Eisley spaceport. "We should stay here for the night, and ask him in the morning."

"That's for the best." Satine eased up on her chair and leaned back, "So we're sleeping in the cockpit for tonight?" she asked grinning and Padmé chuckled…

"Yep, we definitely are."

"Never thought we'd have to house a mourning Jedi in this ship." Satine shifted to a much more comfortable position and Padmé did the same to her seat as well, "How much food do you think he eats?" she asks abruptly and Padmé lets out a laugh and throws the blanket at her. Satine catches it and laughs as well, "What?"

"Go to sleep. We'll handle his stomach tomorrow."

* * *

 _AN: and that's it for this chapter. What do you guys think? Please leave some reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I still don't own Star Wars. I hope you enjoy the second chapter!_ _Thank you for all the reviews you've given me in the first chapter, I hope you like this second chapter as well, as well as I hope I did some justice as well in portraying some of the key characters in this chapter._

* * *

 **A Twist in the Tales: Slipping like Sands**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Smuggled and Rescued**

* * *

Morning came sooner than Anakin had anticipated and he could feel someone nudge him awake. He opened his eyes and saw it was Padmé, smiling at him brightly, "Do you want some breakfast before we head off to where you want to go?" she asked as she held up a tray filled with food, not found in Tatooine. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before taking the tray, mumbling a soft thanks to her when the cockpit slid open and a blonde woman came out. And smiled at him…

"So sleeping beauty awakens, huh?" she asked him and he laughs slightly. She takes a seat on the table near him and Padmé takes a seat across from him, "I'm Satine by the way." she introduces as they begin to eat, "Where are you headed next?"

"Oh I couldn't impose." Anakin interrupted, "Besides, I could always take the speeder bike in your cargo bay and head off by myself; you've done enough help really."

"Nah, we don't mind." Satine interrupted and took a sip from some water and wiped her hands and took her plate, preparing it to be discarded. "Me and Pad don't really have much things to do right now and are just waiting for our next job."

"Oh?" Anakin asks and looks at Padmé, "What do you guys do?" he asked and Satine and Padmé exchange glances, "Is there something wrong?" he asks and Satine smiles at him nervously and exchange glances with Padmé once more. Anakin didn't miss the slight glances and glares exchanged by both girls, and he realizes it's probably a work that they can just tell anyone with authority, much less a jedi. His jaw tightens at their sudden urge of secrecy, "So I can't even be trusted?" he states and stands up abruptly and goes to the cargo bay. Satine lets out a sigh and hisses at Padmé, who goes after him…

"Anakin, wait," she calls out and they get into the cargo bay, "You have to understand, we don't like to keep secrets but it's the only way we are safe."

"And you don't feel safe with me?" he asks, snapping at them, "Are you slave traders?" he asks with a glare towards her and she shakes her head…

"Wha- no!" she exclaims.

"Good." He huffs out and calms down for a moment and Padmé lets out a sigh of relief, "Sorry, for snapping at you like that." He admits softly and Padmé just nods…

"No, it's understandable, you've had a rough day yesterday and I guess secrets kept from you would make you upset."

"It was still rude." He says and Padmé lets out a sigh…

"The offer still stands though; we'll take you to where you're headed next." She adds softly and gives him a soft smile and he smiles back as well…

"You both are angels." He says, "But I will only call one of you Angel." She laughs at him…

"You really are a funny boy Ani," she says and Anakin looks at her. He would have probably snapped at her for calling him a nickname his mother often used as a child, but he couldn't find his voice or the strength to do it, "Think you can fly this baby?" she asked cheekily, gesturing to the ship and he gave her a smirk…

"I think the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant." He counters and she guides him to the cockpit where Satine was waiting for them. At the sight of Anakin following Padmé, Satine beams at them and stands up…

"We're sorry, we just aren't comfortable telling Jedis our occupation." She says and Anakin shakes his head…

"No, I should be sorry, I was rude about it." he says, "I should have respected your wishes." Satine smiles and shakes her head…

"Are all Jedis as cute and charming as you?" Anakin laughs along with the two of them, "So where're we headed?" she asks, putting all jokes aside and Anakin slides into the pilot's seat smoothly and starts up the ship, "Wow, you seem like a natural Ani," and just like Padmé, he doesn't snaps at Satine for using a childish nickname like that. He feels at ease with the two of them, and for a moment, he doesn't feel like a Jedi. For a moment, he feels like a friend. Just a friend.

He flies the _Millennium Falcon_ , and lands it in front of the Nubian ship, "Wait, is that from Naboo?" asked Padmé as she stares at the ship in front of them. Anakin nods and gets off the seat preparing to get his mother's corpse and bring it to her family. Padmé sits down on the pilot seat and Satine places a hand on her shoulder momentarily before leaving to help Anakin. Padmé rests her head on her hand and stares in shock at the ship in front of her, trying to breathe normally.

She unbuckles herself and gets out of the ship hesitantly and looks for Satine who wasn't around as of the moment. She sits down at the end of the ramp and glimpses of broken glass and blaster bolts swim through her vision before she focuses on the peaceful dessert in front of her. It was all in the past, she was safe and she was Padmé Amidala now. Satine was now coming towards her and Padmé stares at her silently as Satine sit down beside her, "He was escorting a senator from Naboo." Satine stated, "Do you think she'll recognize you?" Padmé shakes her head…

"I was very young when I escaped from Naboo, no one will recognize me."

"Alright, just asking."

"How is Anakin?" she asked and Satine lets out a sigh…

"They're burying her as we speak. He tells me we can come and join them if we like, I told them this was a family gathering and that we'd wait here by the ship." Suddenly the ramp of the Nubian ship rolls down, both Padmé and Satine look at it as an astromech droid rolls away and heads towards the direction Satine had just come from, "What do you think happened?" Satine asked Padmé, who just shrugs. A few moments later, Anakin, a girl, protocol droid and the astromech droid get in the ship, "There must have been an emergency."

* * *

" _ **Keep the senator safe and protected Anakin."**_ Master Windu's holoimage disappeared and Anakin looked torn between wanting to disobey and knowing his duties. Valé knows Anakin wants to go after Obi-Wan, but even she wasn't too keen in going into enemy territory. She stands up and walks over to Anakin, who was back to looking at his feet as if it was such an interesting thing to look at.

"Hello!" they hear someone from the ramp call out and a couple of voices talking with each other. Anakin seems to recognize the voices and heads out to meet them, "Anakin!" the blonde girl he was with breathes a sigh of relief, "We saw you guys come in, and well we got curious whether everything's fine." She said and Valé notices another girl behind her. They both stare at each other for a moment, and Valé could almost swore she looked familiar before Anakin's voice interrupted her thoughts…

"You better come inside then," Anakin says, and they both start going inside, "We've received a transmission from Master Kenobi," he plays the transmission and the two women watch it, "I've relayed the message to the Council already and they are already starting to move to rescue Obi-Wan." A replay of Windu talking and relaying orders to Anakin also shows itself before it finally ends. Padmé looks at Anakin and then replays the transmission over her head once more…

"They'll never reach Geonosis in time." Padmé says and moves to access the ship's database and shows just how close Tatooine is compared to Coruscant, "See? Tatooine is less than a parsec away compared to Coruscant, and I can tell you want to go there and rescue your master."

"It's not easy," Valé interrupts, "Anakin is given strict orders to stay on Tatooine."

"No," Satine counters, "He is given strict orders to keep you safe and protected."

"And how is he going to do that if he isn't with me?"

"Sometimes we need to distance ourselves from the person to keep them protected." Anakin mumbles softly and looks to both of them, "Will you stay here and protect the senator?" he asked them both and Satine and Padmé exchange glances…

"I thought you'd bring her along, except you know, keep her safe and protected?" Padmé asked for clarification but Anakin shakes his head…

"I can't take her; she'd be at risk if I expose her to enemy territory."

"Indeed," Satine says, "Besides, bringing a Republic Senator there and a fight breaks out, it'll be a declaration of war against the Republic."

"The Republic won't be ready; we don't have an army to defend us if it does come to that." Valé points out. Padmé purses her lips together and stares blankly in front of her before she notices her ship in front of her, and an idea pops into her head…

"We could always smuggle them in and out." Padmé suggests casually and three pairs of eyes stare at her, "It'd be no problem, Satine and I have done this plenty of times."

"You'd smuggle Anakin and I into Geonosis?" asked Valé and Padmé shakes her head…

"No you're right, if we bring you into Geonosis, and somehow a fight breaks out, it could very well lead to a galaxy-wide civil war, which we cannot risk. But if I smuggle Anakin into Geonosis and this plan fails, you're out of the danger and the Jedi will have one less thing to worry about and we could possibly prevent a war from happening."

"And you?" interrupted Anakin, "If you are caught in the crossfire I'd worry about you."

"Don't worry about me," Padmé says, "I can handle myself." She then turns to Satine, "You are staying here with the Senator."

"What? Why?"

"We both know you dislike fighting."

"Why does everything have to end in a fight?"

"And if it does? You can't just talk your way out of it or expect a treaty to be signed." Satine sighs in defeat and nods, "So are we going?" Padmé turns to Anakin for affirmation, and he nods…

"Yes." Anakin says…

"No." Valé says the same time as Anakin, "No, Anakin, I can't let you do this. If you go through this, you could fail your Jedi trials and will need to be a Padawan longer than you should."

"Right now m'lady," Anakin says, "I'm far more concerned for my master than me passing my trials." He nods at Padmé who leads him to the _Falcon_ …

"Bring my baby back in one piece!" Satine called out and lets out a sigh as she and the senator exchange glances. Padmé and Anakin board the _Millennium Falcon_ , and strap themselves in…

* * *

Padmé and Anakin were now being reeled into the Execution Arena, and she runs over her head how things have gone wrong. One minute everything was going fine, and suddenly the Geonosians were flying everywhere and engulfing her and she was brought in front of their leaders, who immediately ordered for their execution and proceeded as planned. "For force's sake," she mumbles under her breath, she lost count of just how many she's said this, "I am not the senator from Naboo!" she hissed and one of them poked a spike at her. Apparently, they weren't good with face recognition as well and she couldn't help remembering the events that transpired before…

She had flown the _Falcon_ to Geonosis and landed as she normally would when smuggling something. She had also activated the protocol droid for extra measures in case her translating abilities were rustier than she thought. "They say they need to see some identification." TC-14 has said to her and she gave them her ID. The Geonosian who had greeted them clicked a few time, "You weren't who they were expecting to deliver the spare parts." Padmé blinked a few times…

"Well I was quite aware of that, but the one they were expecting ran into some trouble and asked me to fill in for a while. Though I'm afraid I wasn't briefed what it was I would be bringing, I have a contact though ready to make arrangements." The droid translated and Padmé pretended to look around, before spotting Anakin slip stealthily into the secret entrances into their building. She breathed out a sigh of relief before turning back to the matter at hand; better take this job then if it was going to pay well.

The Geonosian hands her a list and if her eyes could pop out, they would by the sheer amount they were asking her to transport, "These materials are enough to build like a thousand ships!" she exclaimed and the Geonosian seemed to snap angrily at her, "Alright, but I do wonder though, how much would I be getting for this?" she asked curiously, these parts were very hard to come by, she'd have to possibly break into top security Republic Factories, after all there were only few places these materials could be found, "Are you building an army of some sort?" she asked curiously. If they were, it wouldn't matter if there wasn't a senator, war would erupt throughout the whole galaxy if they were preparing this much, but for the life of her she couldn't decipher what the motive was.

She was too busy looking over the list, not realizing that the Geonosian was now communicating over a Holo transmission. She wasn't paying attention, but she figured that the one communicating with the Geonosian recognized her from somewhere and soon enough she was seized. She dropped the datapad with the list and they grabbed onto both her arms and flew away with her. The next thing she knows she was already in the middle of the council room, and unfortunately, Anakin was also there already bound…

"I didn't expect to see you here Senator Kamtonia." Padmé stared at them with her mouth open, trying to comprehend what they just called her, "I wouldn't have expected you could smuggle someone in, I guess even politicians have a few tricks up their sleeves now don't we?" a man with a perfectly trimmed white beard and seemed very dignified to be in such a place addressed her…

"You're making a mista-" Anakin didn't get to finish what it was he was going to say as his mouth suddenly clamped shut and Padmé looked at him for a moment and around her and realized they were the leaders…

"I'm not a senator." She said, "My name is Padmé Amidala."

"She lies." The Neimoidian said beside, "I've fallen for her tricks once; she wouldn't dare stay behind and let the Jedi go alone. She used a decoy to pose as herself once, and dressed as a peasant. This would be surely just one of her disguises."

"What!?" exclaimed Padmé, "Surely you have the wrong girl!" now that Padmé thought about it, she could very well pass up as the senator's double. They were around the same height, same brown hair, same brown eyes, same body build, but surely they'd recognize the few differences in their faces like how the senator had more plump cheeks and lighter shade of brown in both eyes and hair? Surely they weren't so blind. The old man, as Padmé had begun to dub as, seemed to be inclined to believe her…

"I do sense some truths in her words." He said, "But still, that won't excuse the fact that when you arrived, a Jedi was found lurking about in our premises." He said and gave her a pointed stare. Padmé shrugs nonchalantly, she could outright deny that she knew Anakin, but she was caught already anyway, better admit that as soon as possible or she could slip up. Satine knows she loses track of her lies, which was why when it came to storytelling Satine did most of the work…

"What can I say?" Padmé said, "I'm a smuggler." A Geonosian went to its leader and spoke to him, and then the Geonosian leader went and talked to the old man…

"I fear you've known far too much Amidala," he said, "You saw the plans." He pointed out and Padmé recalled the datapad she had been looking at…

"I saw parts of a plan," she pointed out. "Literally, what are you building? An army? A whole planet?" she asked and she felt her throat start to constrict. Her airway was being blocked by an unseen force. She could feel her vision was blurring, and she could feel the ground leave beneath her. She was floating…

"Let her go!" Anakin yelled, and tried to break free, but weapons surrounded him and he had none, "Let her go Dooku! She has nothing to do with this! She was just helping me!"

"And that is why she must go…" Dooku said before letting Padmé go. Padmé dropped to the ground and she took in large gasps of air. "But I will be lenient, seeing as she seems harmless and only has the misfortune of encountering you Jedi." Anakin lets out a sigh of relief and watches Padmé regain her breathing, "Throw her into the arena with them." Dooku commands them and they both haul Anakin and Padmé in cuffs and chains. They were brought to a carriage and their binds are tested once more and they confiscate Padmé's blaster as well, but leave the rest unchecked.

Although Padmé was still trying to gasp for air, she can't help but think these Geonosians were quite foolish. They didn't even confiscate everything else she had on herself except those that were obviously weapons. She looks at them for a moment and the carriage starts to move, agonizingly slow and she looks down on her belt, "I'm sorry." Anakin starts, "I got you into this mess."

"Don't worry," Padmé waves of and finds the pocket she was looking for, "I've been in riskier situations." She says and he gives her a slight smile…

"I'm glad to have met you Padmé." He admits, "Even though it was only less than a day." Padmé smiles at him in return…

"Giving up master jedi?" she asks in a teasing manner, "Goodness, maybe it was good I went along with you." he stares at her in a confused manner…

"What are you talking about?" he asks her lowly and she smiles as she lets out a sigh and stares in front of her…

"You'll see." She whispers. The carriage passes by one of the pillars in which a man was already chained to, which Padmé recognized as the man in the holotransmission, Obi-Wan, as Anakin had called him…

"I was beginning to wonder if you've got my message." He told Anakin…

"I did retransmit it to Coruscant Master, just like you asked, then we decided to come and rescue you." he admitted and Obi-Wan looked to his bounded hands and back at Anakin…

"Good job." He remarked sarcastically, before taking notice of the girl on the third pillar, "And who is that with you? I thought at first it was the senator, but I could definitely see now she isn't." Anakin looked at Padmé who was being chained to the pillar, but he didn't miss the action of her slipping something out of one of the pockets around her waist…

"Oh, that's Padmé." He said and smiled as she winked at him and gave him a smile, "I think she's on top of things." He replied to his master who rolled his eyes…

"And where'd you pick her up? On Tatooine?"

"More like she picked me up." He says, "But if we live through this, I'll tell you how."

"I'll hold you to that." Suddenly the gates opened and three menacing beasts began to exit the cages, "I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath, but Anakin heard it nonetheless…

"You always have a bad feeling for everything."

"And for good reason," he rebutted, "Around you, things don't really go according to plan."

"Exactly, why plan things when things don't go according to plan?" they both turned back to the beasts already forming plans on their heads anyway, but Padmé was already breaking free of her cuffs. She smiled as she felt a familiar click and took one last glance in front of her before quickly climbing up the pillar. If a nexu was onto her, she'd best be getting a high ground.

"You're right; she is getting on top of things." Obi-Wan told Anakin after a brief glance at their companion and dodged one of the acklay's legs as it snapped his chains from the pillar and proceeded to dodge the others as well. Anakin Force jumped and landed behind the reek set to attack him. He rounded his chain around its horn, just as he had expected, the reek yanked his chains, unfortunately the sudden movement caused him to fall down and he was unable to help himself as he was dragged around the arena…

"Need help Ani?" Padmé asked as soon as she got on top of the pillar and noticed that out of the three of them, she seemed to be doing fine, and that was saying something since she was the only one who wasn't a Jedi or have that mystical force they were always so proud about. Anakin grunted and Padmé hastily tried to get the other cuff off of her wrist since the nexu was already managing to climb up the pillar…

"Yeah, I could!" Anakin managed to cough out along with the other dusts getting into his nostrils and mouth, and his body was starting to hurt from the friction being dragged was forming. Padmé threw something at him and he managed to catch it, and realized it was what she had used to free herself from her cuffs. He quickly worked on it. Padmé had been too busy watching Anakin pick on his cuffs and didn't realize the nexu and managed to scratch her back. She let out a yelp of pain…

"Kriff!" she cursed and twirled the chain and slam it towards the nexu as it prepared to jump upon her as well. It growled and hissed on her, quite shaken at the fact something actually retaliated on it. "Kriff," she muttered again and touched her back before hissing again and saw the blood, "And this was my favorite jacket too." She mumbled and swung her chains and hit the nexu again, "I could do this all day until you get the message." She told the nexu as she stared at it from the top of the pillar. Just as it was about to pounce up the pillar once more the reek crashed into it, effectively rendering it motionless.

Anakin was already behind it and gestured to jumped down and get behind him. Padmé let out a deep breath and jumped. She was surprised she managed to land perfectly behind Anakin, but she let out a hiss, reminding her about the wounds at her back, "Are you okay?" Anakin asked her, concern laced in his tone and Padmé took a moment to stare at him. He looks worse for wear, his clothes seem worn out that it did a while ago and dusts covered his body, she couldn't help but cough as soon as she inhaled his scent…

"All in a day's work." She said, "You look like you've seen better days." She commented and coughed again, careful not to move too much lest she upset her back even more than she should. Anakin smiled and rushed towards his master, who took his place behind Padmé, "Hi," Padmé greeted him and held out a hand for him to shake, "I'm Padmé, I smuggled Ani here on Geonosis."

"I'm Obi-Wan." He replied and shook her hand, "I was told you were going to rescue me." Suddenly they were surrounded by droidekas and they looked around…

"Some rescue mission huh?" Anakin asked them and they both nodded silently…

"Well, it was nice to meet you Obi." Padmé said, Obi-Wan raised a brow at her and Anakin smiled at the childish nickname she had given his master. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one given a childish nickname, even though he could only enjoy it for a short moment now. "You too Ani." She told him as well, and this time he ignored the smug smile his master was giving him. Good thing he won't have to bear with the torment of a childish nickname from Obi-Wan, seeing as they now only have moments to live…

* * *

Count Dooku had known that unless absolutely necessary, the Republic will not immediately send out the army the Jedi had discovered unless someone important to the Republic was within the arena. Seeing as he need only show a glimpse of the girl that looked like the Senator from Naboo, he immediately sent a broadcast to the senate, giving a live holovid feed to them. They were already tying up Skywalker and the smuggler to the posts and he stood in front of the transmission and gazed at the Chancellor, "What is it to be senators?" he challenged, "Unless you concede to our demands, I'm afraid I will have to leave Senator Kamtonia and these two Jedis to their fates." He turned the transmission off and watched the events unfold…

"What if they don't take the bait?" Viceroy Nute Gunray asked nervously and Count Dooku waved off his concern…

"Fret not Viceroy, war will come to the Republic, and soon it will be no more, and we Separatists will form the galaxy as how we would like." He said, "My master assures you of this."

"What if the Jedi realize this and survive?"

"The Jedi will only see what they wish to see," Count Dooku said, "Even if I gave them the key to unlocking the mystery of my master's identity, they will only wave it aside as a lie." He recalled his conversation with Kenobi, and he grinned slightly. The Jedi had become blind and foolish; truly the dark side has clouded everything, even their judgement. And to think they believed in the fact there is no ignorance, there is only knowledge. ' _Who is ignorant now insolent Jedis?'_ He thought and sent out for droids as soon as he realized the beasts were no match for them…

* * *

"As a member of the Galactic Republic Senate, I, Chancellor Palpatine, granted by Representative Binks of Naboo emergency powers, grant you, Grand Master Yoda, to lead an army of clones to Geonosis." Palpatine told Yoda, and as soon as the holoimage of the grand master disappeared, he turned to the senate, "Fellow Senators, I am afraid that by the events on Geonosis, I, with great reluctance, now declare the clones found on Kamino as the Galactic Republic's army, whose purpose is to protect and defend our Republican planets and rid the galaxy of these Separatists that means to tear our thousand-year peace apart." The entire senate erupted into cheers.

As they cheered for the increase in their security, Palpatine's lips curved up ever so slightly as he watched the Republic step closer to their destruction.

* * *

They were prepared for whatever was going to happen to them, but that didn't mean they were empowered with hope when multiple lightsabers began to lit up everywhere in the arena. The Jedi had managed to arrive just in the nick of time too, "Well consider me surprised." Padmé said smiling, "I guess there was nothing to worry about, we should have stayed in Tatooine Ani." She said and looked around her just to double check. Anakin glanced at her from behind him…

"And miss all this adventure?" he asks and grins at her…

"A Jedi does not seek adventure Anakin." Obi-Wan reprimanded, "And where is the Senator anyway?" he asked and Anakin shook his head…

"It's not wise to disclose her information on enemy territories master." He reprimands back and Obi-Wan backs down. Another round of fight breaks free and Obi-Wan and Anakin are tossed a lightsaber. Anakin activates his and cuts the cuff from Obi-Wan and they both began to swing and deflect the blasts towards them and slashed a few droids here and there along with the rest of the other Jedis. Padmé managed to dodge all the flying blaster bolts and picked up a fallen blaster. As much as she favored her own blaster, she would have to make do.

She shot a Geonosian down who was riding a carriage, and quickly replaced him on it. She pointed the blaster and begun to shoot down droids with expert precision. "Need help Angel?" Anakin asked her and got on board behind her, deflecting the blaster bolts headed her way. Padmé glanced at him shortly before blasting at the droids once again…

"I thought you'd never offer." She told him and dodged a blast, which Anakin swiftly deflected back to its source, "How's this for diplomatic solutions?" she asked jokingly and he smiled at her…

"Nah, I call this more as aggressive negotiations." Padmé laughed at his wordings…

"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?"

"Negotiations with a lightsaber." The carriage crashes and both get thrown off. Padmé quickly gets into the fallen carriage, to use as cover, and Anakin stay beside her, deflecting the shots and sending them back as best as he could. Padmé could see they were outnumbered by the number of droids, and it seemed like more were still coming out into the arena. Padmé also noticed that fast dwindling of lightsabers around and she can't believe that the Jedi are so quickly eliminated. An arena once filled with numerous lights of green and blue only now hold a handful of it, and soon the remaining Jedis were herded to the center of the arena…

"Master Windu!" called out Dooku from the balcony, looking over at them, "You have fought gallantly, I'm sure the events of this battle will go down in the Jedi Archives."

"We will not be made bargaining chips for the republic." Windu rebutted to Dooku…

"Bargaining?" Dooku asked, "And who said anything about bargaining. You've no importance, the Senator from Naboo isn't really amongst you, and I could quickly dispose of you right now and lessen the Jedi Order completely. You've nowhere to go, and I'm afraid our dungeons and prisons are too crowded already." He said and gave the go signal, when he suddenly felt a presence he hasn't felt since he had been in the Jedi order. He narrowed his eyes, so the republic did take the bait.

Master Yoda had arrived, and with tremendous number of clones. He quickly began to make his retreat and headed for his ship.

"Around the survivors a perimeter, create." Yoda ordered and the clones' ships immediately began to fire at the droids, and help the remaining Jedi get on board them. Blaster bolts of blue and red were exchanged, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé could only watch. The ship flew over Geonosis sands and they spotted a large army of clones engaging an equal large army of droids, and they spot the factories…

"We must destroy those droid factories." Obi-Wan told them and the clones prepared to fire the rockets. Their aim was good, and it brought down several rockets. The factories exploded and crashed down upon its neighboring droid factories. Anakin made a call as well and the clones followed it. It was wonderfully planned and Obi-Wan couldn't help but praise his soon-to-be ex-Padawan, "Good call my padawan." He said and he could feel Anakin's pride swell by the appraisal, but it soon vanished as they spotted a ship leaving, just right ahead of them, flanked by other ships that weren't the same as the one with the clone army…

"Dooku." Anakin stated and Obi-Wan nodded, "Fire at the ship."

"Sir, we're out of rockets." Said one of the clones…

"Then follow that ship." They continued to fly, but an unexpected explosion caused the ship to swerve a little. Anakin and Obi-Wan both managed to grab onto something just in time, but Padmé's reflexes weren't as good as the Jedi, and she was knocked out of the ship along with one other clone. "Padmé!" she heard Anakin call and tried to reach for her, but she was already too far from the edge, he wasn't able to grab a hold of her. "Lower the ship!"

"No Anakin!"

"I can't leave her," he stated, "I should never have brought her here master, she should have never been here in the first place!"

"You forget she can handle herself Anakin!" he replied, "She can handle herself in the arena, she can handle a little fall."

"But-"

"She's been in worse situations," he assures Anakin, "Considering her occupation, this would be nothing to her." Anakin wants to go back, really he does, but he sees and understands the reason of his master, "I need you to face Count Dooku, I can't do it alone." So Anakin nods and takes one last look at the sand, and sighs in relief as he sees Padmé begin to shakily stand up…

"I'll come with you Master." He finally says and Obi-Wan smiles at him and claps his back…

* * *

Padmé gained a bit more of consciousness and the first thing she noticed was the sudden need to scratch her back. She wondered where she was before she realized how she exactly came to this predicament. She looked about her and finally knew why her back was starting to itch and sting. "Kriff, I'm surrounded by sand, again." She muttered and sat up and started to stand up. She notices the trooper stand up and approach her…

"Are you alright?" he asks her and she nods, "We must get back to the army." He states and she nods and gestures for him to go ahead and he does. Padmé searches through her pocket and is relieved to realize that they haven't confiscated her comm. link as well back when they were searching her for weapons…

"Idiots, the lot of them." She mumbles and activates her comm. link, "Satine?" she asks over the howling wind, "Satine? Come in, it's me, Padmé." Static cackles to life and a familiar and welcome voice answers it…

" _ **Padmé, thank goodness you've contacted me."**_ Satine answered, _**"For a moment I thought things had gone south there on Geonosis. How's Anakin? The senator's very worried, but she's safe."**_

"That's good." Padmé said and winces, "Think you can trace the coordinates and get me here?" she asked, "I'll give you the rest of the details, but my back's driving me insane!"

" _ **For force's sake Padmé, you aren't old yet."**_ Satine replies, _**"Why on the galaxy would your back bother you anyway?"**_

"Add that to one of the long story I'd be telling once you get me from here."

" _ **How's my baby?"**_

"Uh, add that one too." She answered after much deliberation.

" _ **Padmé, where the kriff is the Millennium Falcon?"**_

"I left it behind."

" _ **You what!?"**_ Padmé winces at the sound Satine makes over the comm. link…

"Look, before you get mad at me, at least let me be present physically." She quickly interrupted, "I'm sure the ship's fine, it's just by the docking bay, where I last left it. So get me here so we can retrieve the _Falcon_ and go."

" _ **And where would we be headed next?"**_

"We still do need to escort the senator back to Anakin's protection now, don't we?" she hears Satine sigh in defeat…

" _ **Fine, but if I find a single bolt unhinged or scratch on that ship you're going to be fixing it."**_ they end their exchange and now all Padmé has to do was wait. She was fairly grateful for the fact that she was a good distance away from the raging battle in front of her. She watches as the factories burn, bodies' fall of either trooper or droid as she witnesses the beginning of what she feared to be a galaxy-wide war. Her mind flashes back to a distant memory, remote and far away…

She was back in her house, playing outside in the garden, when glasses shatter, screams and blaster bolts are exchanged, and blood…

Blood not of hers but of someone she once held dear.

Soon she could hear a sound of familiar engines getting ready to land and she looks up and smiles at the sight of the Nubian cruiser. It lands right in front of her and the lamp lowers and she rushes towards it, and meets Satine halfway through the ramp, "Padmé, goodness, you didn't tell me we'd be getting in a war zone!" she said, "I thought we were trying to prevent a war? Not start it!" Satine exclaims, "Did the Republic issue for this!?"

"I'm afraid so!" Padmé shouts over the howling wind, "Now come on! We need to get the _Falcon_ up and flying or else it'll be blasted to pieces within this much firepower!" the ramp closes up and Padmé suddenly feels ache spread around her back…

"Padmé your back-"

"Don't tell me," Padmé interrupts, "I could feel it." She shreds her torn jacket and drops it to the floor. Satine immediately guides her to a seat and gets to work on her wounds immediately. "We should go to the docking bay." She informs Satine who nods and goes to the cockpit. As Satine arrives Valé stands up to meet her…

"Anakin?" she asks urgently and Satine shakes her head, "Is, is Padmé alright?"

"She is but she's wounded." Satine flies the ship and steers it away from the battlefield. As she sweeps her gaze over the battle, she can't help but wince. Flashes of explosions and dark hallways emerge from the back of her mind and she shakes her head to keep the memories away, to stop them from resurfacing. "We'll get the _Falcon,_ then once the battle dies down, we'll find Anakin." She assures the senator who seems nervous and agitated, "I'm sure he's fine." She adds softly and Valé offers her a weak smile…

"If you don't mind me asking Satine," Valé begins, "How did you meet Padmé?" Satine smiles softly…

"We both met under similar occurrences, and we both promised not to talk about it." Satine sighs in relief as she sees the _Millennium Falcon_ unharmed. "I'll be landing this ship now." She says and as soon as the deed is done, she unbuckles herself and strode out of the cockpit and gently supports Padmé to stand up, "Come on, we'll get you patched up real nice in the _Falcon._ " She says and Padmé nods. Valé trails behind them and they get into the _Falcon_. Satine quickly rushes through their present materials and grabs a cloth and some water. She moves to clean the wounds off of sand when Valé's hand stops her…

"Let me." She says and Satine smiles at her appreciatively and Valé cleans off Padmé's wounds, who hiss at the sting it causes…

"Sorry." Padmé says, "I didn't mean for all this to happen."

"No," the senator interrupts, "You've done it to help us and keep me safe at the same time. You and Satine have helped us far more than we could ask you to. I don't blame you for the start of this war. It was a long shot, but even if I have been voting on the Senate to oppose the Military Creation Act, most of them would have voted to support the decision."

"Maybe you should have pleaded harder?" Padmé hisses again, "Sorry. I stepped out of the line." Satine returns and the wounds are clean and Satine spreads some bacta cream on it and Padmé relaxes as the soothing effects finally settle in on her wounds, "However, I believe that by going into war not only will many people lose their lives, but all will lose their freedom." She tells Valé who eyes her curiously…

"And how would the people lose their freedom?"

"By giving into violence, they become enslaved by violence." Satine answers as she wraps around bacta strips on Padmé, "And the Jedi, sworn to protect and keep the peace, have already lost by fighting and participating in it."

"The Jedi are fighting because they are protecting the peace."

"Then send them as diplomats not soldiers!" Satine counters, "A simple solution to a simple problem, no need to make it bigger than it actually is."

"We would, but the last time we tried to negotiate with the Separatists, they invaded a planet." Valé counters, "If we don't stand up and defend ourselves, we'd only be giving into their demands and we'd lose our morals and lives and freedom at the same time by bowing down to them."

"Sometimes it takes a stronger will to spare a life than to take one." Satine finishes and Padmé smiles at Satine in thanks and the blonde woman makes her way into the cockpit and it slides shut. Padmé lets out a sigh and puts on a different shirt…

"I get your reasoning senator." Padmé says, "I get it I do, sometimes we need to fight to protect what we believe in, but offer the Separatists violence, they will only show violence in return. I've never experience war but I know their effects, I hope the members of your senate wake up and stop this war from continuing." She stands up and goes into the cockpit as well, leaving Valé to her thoughts.

* * *

He remembered the pain of feeling a thousand volts run through his body. He could remember passing out a few moments before her struck again. He had been careless, he didn't anticipate the lightning that the Sith were capable of conjuring. He felt the pain of his arm being cut off but he was sure he would pass out permanently. He had to save Obi-Wan of course, they rushed to the Count, but he rushed too early and got hit by the lightning. Obi-Wan had to fight him off by himself, but got injured and he rushed in to block the final blow, but he had barely been recovering from the lightning and he was quickly overpowered.

He didn't know what happened after his arm got decapitated. He blinks at the sudden brightness that greets him and he could feel someone was watching him, "Are you going to stare at me the entire time?" he asks the person, not really certain who it was. Padmé smiled at his response…

"I wasn't really sure if your smart mouth was intact." She replied and sat on the chair nearby, "How're you feeling?" she asked him and he sits up and shakes his head, steadying his vision…

"Like my arm's been cut off." He mumbles, "Force, my arm's been cut off." He repeats, the seriousness and reality of the situation finally sinks in, "How am I going to be a Jedi now with only one arm?" he asks himself. Padmé let out a sigh and sat beside him…

"Ani, does losing an arm make you any less of the person you are?"

"I've lost a part of my body, which make me less of a man. I won't be able to function like how I did."

"Yes, but does it make you less than the man you are?" she persists. Anakin purses his lips together before letting out a resigned sigh…

"No." he mumbles softly…

"Then that's it, it doesn't make any less of the man you are, it doesn't make you any less of the Jedi you are." she said, "Besides, look at how cool you will be with a cyberkinetic arm." She adds just to cheer him up and he laughs a bit…

"How're you?"

"Better than you." she replies and he laughs…

"I'm sure you are." he says and rubs his palm on his pants, when he feels a familiar bulge on one of his pockets. It was small, almost unnoticeable. He carefully pulls it out of his pocket and sees the Japor snippet Cliegg has given him shortly after his return and before his mother's burial, "I carved this out when I was nine, and gave it to my mother. I told her it would bring her good fortune, and it did. She got freed, married, she lived a happy life." He told her, and Padmé stares at the simple piece of jewelry…

"It's beautiful." She says, and truly it is, simple, but it held the feelings of a son for his mother…

"I want you to have it." he says and hands it to her…

"Ani, I can't."

"No, I insist you have it," he says, "I gave this to my mother so she could have something to remember me by, now I want to give it to you." he says and stares at her, "It was the Force's will that we met that night on Tatooine, and I don't know if we'll see each other after this. Please, take it, for me. Something to remember me by." Padmé finally takes it in her hands and stares at it…

"I don't need anything to remember you by Anakin," she says, "I'll never forget you. I only stopped by because Satine and I have to go, and I hoped to see you one last time." Anakin frowned at her words, they were going? But he's only just woken up. Speaking of Satine…

"Where is Satine?" he asked, wondering where Padmé's partner was when he hears a couple of voices engaged in what sounded like a heated argument coming from the hallway, growing louder and louder as they drew close…

"Oh so I suppose that when everything that goes wrong you'll have to use force to get them to agree?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Because the force does surround us and-"

"Ugh you're hopeless; I bet Anakin has more sense than you."

"On the contrary, he's more reckless than I." and two figures appeared by the doorway and Anakin and Padmé stared at them amusedly as Satine and Obi-Wan gave slight glares at each other. "Anakin, it's nice to know you're awake." Obi-Wan says and smiles slightly at his padawan, Anakin smiles back at his master, "Just in time too, these lovely ladies were just about to head off." Satine smiles at Anakin and gives him a gentle hug…

"Well, it was nice to say goodbye to you awake than asleep." Satine says, "We'll see each other again, I'm sure." She winks at Anakin and gestures for Padmé to come along with her now. It was time for them to go. Padmé stands up and follows Satine, "Bye Obi." Satine playfully says, giving him a smug smile and leaves, while Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes at her…

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin." Padmé says, smiling at him one last time as she walks backwards out of the room and finally turns away…

"I was glad to meet you too!" Anakin calls out and lets out a sigh and smiles slightly. Obi-Wan lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Master about the trials-"

"No need to worry about that Anakin," Obi-Wan says, "The council has already deliberated. You are to be presented in front of them as soon as you are able." Anakin nods and stands up and looks outside over the window. There he sees the _Millennium Falcon_ slowly lift off from the ground, and disappears off to the skies.

Padmé.

Her name rolls through his mind as an echo. He wonders if he'll see her again…

 _ **What does your heart tell you?**_

The words of his mother ten years ago echo back at him…

He knows he will.

* * *

 _AN: And that's the end of the second chapter_ _this won't be the end just yet, they will meet again of this I can assure you. Please review, favorite, follow. Tell me what you think_ _thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: okay, so this chapter actually shows Anakin as someone a little more level headed and calmer than it did in the movies. Frankly I think it's because of his feelings for Padmé is what caused him to be well, more stubborn and proud in the movies, he wants to show off in front of her after all, I mean who wouldn't right? Well, in this story, he only had just met her, and for now he thinks of her as just a friend, a fleeing friend that comes and goes when she can._

* * *

 **A Twist in the Tales: Slipping like Sands**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Republicans and Outlaws**

* * *

It had taken a while for Anakin to recover, and even longer for him to actually get used to his robotic hand. He still stares at it from time to time, making sure he wasn't dreaming that his hand was really replaced by something… not human. "You're sweating." Obi-Wan points out, "Relax Anakin, it's only the council." And Anakin is reminded exactly why he was in the Jedi Temple, going to meet with the Council. He's fairly sure it was the verdict on his trials, one he feels like he's failed, even though the senator was unharmed and alive.

"I know that master," he replies, "And whatever the verdict is, I won't argue." Obi-Wan stares at his padawan carefully. Analyzing him all over again…

"And why would you say that?"

"I disobeyed orders master," Anakin admits, "Even if it turned out alright. I risked her life by going to Tatooine, and a war broke out all because I brought along someone who looked like Senator Kamtonia with me!" he exclaims, frustration clear in his face and voice…

"Yes, the mild confusion of the events that occurred in Geonosis is being debated in the senate right now." Obi-Wan says, "But I'm afraid that even that won't be enough to prevent the war."

"Yeah, a war I helped create." He mumbled and looked down on his boots, while Obi-Wan let out a sigh, "Don't say it's not my fault master, because it is, it's partially my fault!" he interrupts, "If I hadn't brought Padmé there then they wouldn't have to have forced the Chancellor to send an army of clones there!"

"While that may be true, I'm afraid me getting caught in Geonosis was the real reason." Obi-Wan said, "Had I not been caught then this whole mess wouldn't have happened." He stops and pauses as if recalling something, "At least I think that was what Satine had told me." Anakin smiles slightly and shakes his head…

"Speaking of Satine-"

"Anakin, we're here." Obi-Wan interrupts and Anakin shuts his mouth, maybe later after the council meets with him and this whole anxiety would be gone. He wasn't afraid of failing, he deserves it if he does, that much he knows, he's just afraid that somehow, he had failed Obi-Wan. Before the whole fiasco, he had confronted his master and told him he was ready. Obi-Wan had been skeptical at first, and Anakin had struggled to keep in his annoyance and follow his master. After all, no good would come if he acts arrogantly, it would only prove his master correct about his doubts. It took some time and some will power for him to control his temper, but his master eventually saw him fit and hence the trials. The council had been deciding on what it should be when the whole assassination and discussion on who was fit for the role of the protector.

Apparently, they deemed him ready to take on an assignment alone, without his master's help.

Some trial it turned out to be.

Anakin took a deep breath and looked back on his master once more, and still, his mother's words echo back in his mind…

 _ **Be brave… and don't look back.**_

' _I will mom,'_ he thought, _'I'll be brave.'_ He stepped in the council room and as soon as the door closed, everything was pitch black. He could feel the masters were inside, but he couldn't see anything at all. He walked a bit more towards the center when the room lit up with lightsabers. Every master with their robes and hood over their faces, lightsabers lit in front of them, and master Yoda right in front of him, suddenly, even Master Kenobi was there with them, smirking at him proudly. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. It was taking almost everything he has not to break down and cry out of happiness. "Anakin Skywalker," Master Yoda begins, "Sent you on your first solo mission, we did. Assigned you to protect Senator from Naboo, an old friend, we did. Feelings interfered, it did not. Found a way around the orders, you did." Yoda finishes and eyes him knowingly…

"As Jedi, we are given orders that we should obey without any reservations." Mace Windu states, "And you deliberately looked for other ways to follows our orders. Most will see it as an act of defiance, disobedience." Anakin winces as Master Windu emphasizes the word disobedience.

"However, sometimes, we, as Jedi, need to think past those orders." Master Luminara adds, "Sometimes, we will be forced to disobey orders, simply because it is the right thing to do. You found a way to follow our orders, even though it is not in the way we had expected it to be."

"Your mastery of the forms with a lightsaber is clear to everyone here on this council," Master Shaak Ti points out, "Though the late start in your training, you've certainly progressed considerably that even Master Kenobi feels you are of his equal in dueling with a lightsaber, if not more."

"Your skills with the use of the force, allowed us to witness just how adaptable you can be at any given situation." Another master points out, "This is an important skill, for as a Jedi, we would be sent to different parts of the galaxy, and we must be able to fit in with their society." And one by one the masters begin to say their piece…

"Reckless as you may be, you've proven yourself able to restrain yourself when need be."

"Though you are impatient in most cases, you've learnt to wait for the right moment."

"Arrogant you may be, but you've learned to humble yourself, and accept your mistakes."

"You are very well aware of your strengths, and yet you seek for ways to improve."

"You've learnt to calm your instincts, an important skill when faced within a desperate situation."

"Possess all this attributes, you do." Master Yoda says once more and comes closer to Anakin, "Step forward Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Anakin does so and kneels in front of Master Yoda who places his lightsaber just above his right shoulder first, then his left, and as he lifts it up, he severs the padawan braid on Anakin, "By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do… Jedi… Knight of the Republic." Anakin smiles and soon light fills up the room as the knighthood was over.

* * *

The meeting of the senate could not have started sooner. Senator Valé Kamtonia was currently tapping her forefinger relentlessly on the datapad. She knows it would probably be a long shot, but at least she would do her best to prevent this war from happening. She let out a sigh and looked out of her office. Sometimes she feels like she isn't the one up for the job. She didn't want to be a senator, but who was to take on the role of the senator of Naboo, when Palpatine was elected for Chancellor? She sees multiple speeders pass by her window, and she looks up on the landing platform where her ship was once bombed. So many lives lost for her to oppose the Military Creation Act, just for it to be wasted away because of a simple mistaken identity. Speaking of…

Padmé Amidala. That was the name she had given her, but the senator couldn't help but feel like she should have recognized her from somewhere. She couldn't deny it, the smuggler had a Nubian beauty, and her name sounded like a common name from Naboo, but surely she was mistaken. She opened a drawer by her desk, and it revealed a cloth, a bloody cloth.

The one she had used to clean up said smuggler's back wound.

The results were inconclusive, but the droids managed to find a match, and connected it to one Padmé Naberrie. There was no image; both children of the Naberries weren't public figures as well as the mother. The only one that was known was ex-Senator Ruwee Naberrie, and he, like the rest of his family was pronounced dead for fifteen years. Of course, the youngest daughter was never found, but by the time the authorities have arrived, the whole place was burnt down, and most that only remained were ashes.

Investigations lead for them to believe that these were old rivals of Senator Naberrie, after all, he was one of the tough contenders in the Republic Senate, and it would be no wonder that when he stepped down from the office his old enemies would retaliate. But there had been whispers when she had been young, and as young children, they tend to believe there had to be something more. A boy, by the name of Palo, had spread a story that the ex-Senator had found out about something, something he should never had found out about, and because it had been such a well-guarded secret, and the one hiding it didn't know if he had told his family wanted them gone and their lips sealed.

Of course, Valé ignored the comments, but she did wonder why a week later their house was found abandoned. No one's ever heard from them since. Valé had cleared the droid's memories about the tests and had never done it for a re-checking. She should probably discard it already; it would be creepy if she kept this cloth. The smuggler was gone, and it was probably just a coincidence they shared the same name. Besides, the blood sample could have been contaminated, but she finds herself doubting anyway. "Senator Kamtonia." Senator Bail Organa of Aldeeran enters the room, and Valé stands up to greet him…

"Senator Organa, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"I heard about the events on Geonosis," he starts, "It was fortunate you weren't really there."

"Indeed, but I fear that all will be too late to clear up the confusion by now." She says as they walk towards the Senate, ready to tell the Republic it was all a little misunderstanding, but she knows her pleas will only fall on deaf ears, "With the revelation of the Clone army, the Separatists will think we're going to go to war, and they will no doubt start to attack the other planets with the Republic."

"If they don't start recruiting them for their cause." Organa points out, "Do you really think the Senate will listen?"

"I don't know." She answers truthfully, "But we have to try."

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be a Jedi Knight?" Obi-Wan asks Anakin, who was still holding his Padawan braid, clutching it and staring at it, like he was afraid that he'll wake up and its back on his head, "Well?" Obi-Wan was still waiting for Anakin to answer, who seemed to have lost his ability to talk simply because of the shock that he was still knighted. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan finally got through to him and he snaps his gaze to Obi-Wan…

"I'm sorry Master, I-"

"Obi-Wan." He interrupts, "You're not a padawan anymore." He adds and Anakin nods and stares back at his braid…

"I'm sorry, it's just…" he breathes out, "I'm a Jedi Knight." He states plainly, "I'm finally a Jedi Knight!" he exclaims excitedly before his smile dies down, "I just wish I could tell my mother." He adds softly. Obi-Wan clasp his hand on Anakin's shoulder comfortingly…

"Perhaps the Jedi will allow you this one time." Obi-Wan says, because truthfully Anakin has earned it, but somehow Anakin's jaws tightens and his brows furrowed, "I've been meaning to ask you though, about Tatooine-"

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." They both pause and see a Jedi Knights, older than Anakin for only a few years begin to approach them. He had dark hair and blue eyes, around the same height as Anakin, if not a few inches taller. His clothed in the traditional Jedi garbs, his lightsaber hanging on his belt, "Congratulations." He reaches them and clasps hands with Anakin, "I knew you'd make it!" he pulls Anakin and ruffles his short hair, "Hey Obi-Wan." He smiles and greets Obi-Wan as well who returns it with a smile of his own…

"Well, I best be going now, I need to meditate on what to do next now that I don't have to look after you." Obi-Wan tells Anakin who rolls his eyes. "Good day Anakin, and you Navi." He tells the other Jedi and leaves them be, "We'll talk later." He adds to Anakin who lets out a sigh and finally walks away from them. Navi looks at Obi-Wan, then back to Anakin…

"When did you grow up?" he tells Anakin and Anakin shrugs off the arm he's draped over his shoulder and lets out a sigh…

"I wasn't that small when we last saw each other," he points out, "It has only been four months."

"Oh yeah," he mumbles, "Well how was the romantic getaway?"

"A Jedi doesn't have attachments." Anakin replies stiffly…

"Come on Anakin," Navi persists, "I know you better than that, you never can let go of people." Anakin sighs and looks around, seeing as there were no incoming Jedi or anyone else around, it was safe to tell some events, he concludes…

"She kissed me." He admits softly, "And I may have kissed her back." Navi grins at him and claps him at the back, Anakin grunts at the sheer force he had put into the simple gesture. It was harder than he had anticipated…

"Took you long enough," he says, "She practically was drooling all over you when you guys returned to Coruscant!"

"It's not funny," Anakin says lowly, "She's a senator, and I'm a Jedi."

"That didn't stop you from loving your mother."

"That was different!" he hisses, "She was my mother, I already loved her."

"And Valé?"

"She was my friend," he replies, "Nothing more."

"She wants more." he adds lowly and they start to walk…

"Well I can't give her more." Anakin says, "It just, it doesn't feel right." Not with her, he adds to himself. He has no reservations in forming attachments, but there was just something about Valé that makes him pause and reassess the situation. She was a close friend, and he cared for her deeply since they met on Tatooine, but he can't bring himself to try and pursue a relationship with her. It just wasn't right. "I better go and try to look for Mas- I mean, Obi-Wan," he quickly corrects himself, "I promised to tell him what happened on Tatooine."

"Oh?" Navi asks, his interest piqued, "You think you could tell me that some time?" Anakin smiles and nods…

"Sure, some time."

* * *

"Senators please!" Valé pleads over the loud mumblings and shouts in the Senate, "Stop this war, the events on Geonosis was a farce, it was not me in the arena, but someone they used to make it seem like it was me!"

"You cannot deny that they do have a droid army!" one of the senators exclaimed…

"Indeed, they prepared for an army; it is only right of us to prepare one as well!"

"We aren't safe anymore, not with just the Jedi!"

"The existence of their droids is a declaration of war and we must fight back!" Valé retreats her pod and it goes back to its righteous place. She sits down and buries her face in her hands in frustration. She doesn't even know why she bothers with trying to stop the war. For now, she can only hope that it ends quickly and peacefully…

At least, as peaceful as it can be.

* * *

Padmé was still taking things easy, her back was still aching, and she can't move as quickly as she usually does. She was currently staying on board the _Falcon_ , since Satine had gone and was buying the droids they had forgotten to purchase thanks to all those Geonosis chaos she's gotten herself into. Unfortunately, they found TC-14 wrecked in all the rubble, so there goes the waste of money she spent on a droid that was going to disappear in a battle anyway.

She sits down gently on one of the stools, when she feels something uncomfortable coming from her pocket. She reaches for it and the first thing she touches was some sort of string. She grips and holds onto it as she slowly pulls it out of the pocket and is greeted by the sight of a small carved pendant.

Anakin.

That was the first thing that registers in her mind. She wonders how he's doing and if he's gotten a new hand by now, and how he's been adjusting to the whole situation. She wonders if they are going to be sent to battle so soon after recovery. She guesses that's a life for a Jedi. It won't matter how you're doing, as long as you are able to help, you must be sent to help others.

She clutches her neck and shivers at the memory of being choked. She's been choked before, but by hands. Hands she can pry off of her neck and break the contact with, but what happened on Geonosis, she wasn't able to do anything, and that was what frightens her the most. No matter what she does, all she can hope if she's ever caught in some force choke is that the one that wills it upon her takes pity on her. If that ever happens again, she might just have a break down.

She doesn't like it when the odds are against her, and she can't even do anything about it. She clutches the Japor snippet and places it around her neck, sighing in relief as she feels the light weight of the pendant on her neck. She feels as though when it's around her neck, it's protecting her. Anakin did say it brings luck. Maybe it'll bring her some luck on the aches she's been feeling. And maybe offer some little comfort as well.

Satine arrives and Padmé is surprised she doesn't notice the sudden arrival, "Hey." She greets her co-pilot, "How's the shopping?" she asks and Satine exhales and gestures to the new protocol droid, who even looked more like a heap of metal welded together. Padmé had to take a double look to make sure she was seeing right, "Is it just me, or does that protocol droid look familiar?" she asked to Satine. The protocol droid stepped forward…

"Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations," he started, "I believe we've met aboard the ship with Master Anakin and Mistress Valé." Padmé recalled that certain event and nodded as soon as she remembered…

"Threepio," Padmé said, "I remember, why are you here and not with your former masters?"

"Oh well, you see, they figured I could be much of use to you so they gave me to you. I must say though, I've never been on a ship before." The droid looks around, "And it seems there are plenty to do around here. I can quite understand why you need me." Padmé quirked up an eyebrow at Satine who shrugs…

"Whoever made this protocol droid must have been lonely." Satine said and sat down on the other stool, "The droid just doesn't shut up."

"You visited Ani's mother?" she asked and Satine nodded, "Why?"

"I figured we should at least pay our respects, everyone knows Anakin can't come here just to visit his mother's grave. Especially with war brewing." She reasoned and picked up some pallies and began to eat it, while giving Padmé some, "I can't believe war is actually happening. There hasn't been a full scale war since the first formation of the Republic."

"Ever heard of the phrase _History repeats itself_?" drawled on by Padmé, "Apparently, it's repeating again."

"I know…" Satine mumbles, "It's just… it's so violent! Why would people want war instead of peace? Why would they want violence instead of helping hands?" She hunches over in her seat as she tries to prevent numerous bodies of dead people flash before her eyes, "Why prefer death over life?" Padmé's eyes softened as she drew closer to her friend and rubbed her hand up and down at her back…

"I know… I feel the same way too." Padmé admits, "I don't have the answer really. I never did. All I know is what's happening here, right now in this ship, and what we will do." Satine looked at her skeptically and Padmé grinned at her, "We're going to leave this piece of junk for a moment and tour around Corellia, I hear its good this time of the war." Satine laughed softly…

"I don't know, I don't really want to leave the ship Padmé." Satine admits, "Have you seen war? Not a full scale war, even just around the streets of your house before, or in the news?"

"I've seen the blockade of Naboo." Padmé said, "I was fourteen by then, just appearing here and there, they never found me, but I watched as the droids marched into the streets, dragging people away… marching up at the palace of Theed… hearing the Queen was leaving the planet… I felt hopeless. I felt trapped in my own home planet." Padmé finished and Satine smiled softly at her, understanding the feeling very well…

"Back in my home planet, Kalevala," Satine starts, "Civil War happened. The Duchess," she paused before gulping sadly and looked at the window in front of them, "She had led the New Mandalorians, a pacifist group, wanting to break away from the violent history of Mandalore, but there was another group who wanted to hold onto the old ideals. Many assassination attempts happened, and one of them succeeded." She whispered, "The Jedi that were supposed to arrive to protect her, came too late."

"The Jedi never got there?" Satine let out a sigh and shrugged…

"I heard they were well on their way, but there was a typographical error when they placed in the coordinates of the system, and they got to the Duchess." She explained, "She was never seen since… not even a body was found. Her siblings separated, one was executed, and the other joining this renegade group called the Death Watch." Satine turned to Padmé, "I witnessed the effects of war first hand Padmé, as have you, I do not wish to go through it again. Do you?"

"No." Padmé replied immediately, "But what can we do? I'm not a Senator of Naboo, and neither are you the Duchess of Mandalore." Satine stayed silent for a moment before nodding…

"Yes… we're just mere smugglers trying to live and survive, after all." She let out a soft sigh, "Just a couple of insignificant pieces in the game."

* * *

Right after Anakin had put away his padawan braid for safe keeping, he had immediately searched for his Mas- correction, Obi-Wan. It wasn't that difficult really, seeing as his master's favorite past time was meditation. Sometimes he swears his master meditates more than Master Yoda. And the only place fit for such a thing would be the Room of a Thousand fountains. "Ah Anakin, I was wondering when you'd join me." Obi-Wan stated immediately sensing Anakin's presence. Anakin smiled at him as Obi-Wan turned to greet him, "I do believe you have some stories to tell?" he started, immediately reminding him of his long overdue explanation for his presence in Tatooine.

Anakin nervously looked around him, "Maybe not here Master." He told Obi-Wan who only let out a sigh…

"How many times will I have to tell you it's Obi-Wan now, Anakin." He tells his fellow Jedi Knight, "You're not my padawan anymore."

"Well, maybe ten more years, after all, it took me ten years to keep calling you Master." Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, and somehow Anakin couldn't help himself but echo some words Obi-Wan used to tell him…

"Don't roll your eyes Master," Anakin starts, "People will think you're being rude."

"With you, I'm sure of it." he quipped dryly. They soon reached their room inside the Jedi Temple and they take a seat across from each other, "Well, now, about Tatooine… what in the blazes were you doing on the planet?"

"Remember the dreams?" Anakin asked softly and Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin gulped and pursed his lips together, clenching his fists. He's tried to avoid it. The feeling of helplessness, he hasn't had time to vent out his frustration, and he doubts Valé would be able to understand. "And you told me they pass in time." He added, trying to release the anger building up at him as he remembers those horrible nights, those painful days, "It didn't." Anakin sat up a little straighter than he usually did. A sign Obi-Wan knew the young Jedi was ready snap at a slight misstep he'd take offense to…

And when Anakin's aggravated, anything you do would be considered as a misstep.

"Go on." Obi-Wan urged, ignoring the sudden feeling of dread crept up to him, that somehow, he's underestimated things this time…

"It got worse." Anakin was now visibly trying to hold back his tantrum. His lips were quivering, "So I went there, just to make sure… but I was too late!" he exclaimed and a glass was flung throughout the room and shattered as he abruptly stood up and looked away from Obi-Wan, "It's your fault she's dead!" he accuses, "You told me the dreams were nothing but it wasn't! I should have left the moment I started dreaming about her pain!"

"Calm down Anakin-" Obi-Wan started…

"No!" he shouts, "I won't! And now I've been thinking about it, somehow, it was you who killed her! Not the Tuskens! You allowed her to die!"

"Anakin, this reaction is not proper for a Jedi-"

"Blast my reaction!" he exclaims, the whole room was now starting to shake, "Blast the Jedi and their pathetic code! You killed my mother!" Anakin ran out of the room, almost running into some of the other Jedi approaching their way and evading them quickly. He left the room in such a state of mess, and Obi-Wan couldn't find it in himself to reprimand him, the feeling of guilt now very strong in his mind. The Jedi piled in their room and saw the shattered glasses, the bended metals around the room…

"Knight Kenobi, what happened?" asked a Jedi and Obi-Wan just let out a sigh…

"Oh nothing, just a few exercises." Obi-Wan lied effectively, "I've just sent him out for a run though, to help him meditate. You know Anakin, always on the move." He reasons and effectively dispenses the crowd of Jedi who has gathered, "Thank you for the concern." He tells them and they nod to him…

"Always a pleasure Knight Kenobi." As soon as the door slides shut Obi-Wan lets out a sigh at the state of their room…

"You always do leave quite the mess Anakin." He mutters softly to himself as he begins to fix the room up.

 _ **I haven't been sleeping well…**_

 _ **If it's about his mother, he's probably just missing her…**_

 _ **It'll leave him, tell him to think nothing of it…**_

 _ **Dreams pass in time**_

 _ **You allowed her to die!**_

The last thought echoes throughout the recesses of Obi-Wan's mind, because truly, he knows back then he should have believed something had been wrong with these dreams of his padawan. Had he known, he would have done things differently…

But the fact remains, he hadn't known, and therefore dismissed it. He trusted the Council more on their judgement about the boy, than of his own. The council didn't watch over the boy as he grew up, hadn't taken care of him, dealt with the boy's emotions. He was the one that knew, and he had known whatever dreams Anakin has had finds a way of becoming true. It's not that he wouldn't trust the Council anymore, but he should have believed in Anakin when he said his mother was suffering…

And now he knows why whenever Obi-Wan would mention his mother, Anakin would clam up.

He was holding back his anger. And if it was only a small amount of Anakin's frustration he felt, he shudders at the thought of Anakin falling to the dark side.

 _ **You allowed her to die!**_

Anakin was right, the Jedi killed his mother. He killed his mother.

* * *

 _AN: So that's it, Anakin's big reveal and thoughts on the death of his mother to Obi-Wan. Personally I think that was what he felt by that time when he was venting out to Padmé about the Tuskens and all in Episode II Attack of the Clones. Anyway, have you seen Force Awakens, because I haven't yet!_

 _Merry Christmas people and have a Happy New Year!_

 _May the Force be with you!_


End file.
